More Than Words
by Ladyquinte
Summary: Chap2 Update! Setelah Law harus meninggalkan Robin di pulau pasukan revolusioner dua tahun lalu, mereka kembali bertemu di Punk Hazard. Dan setelah masalah Caesar terselesaikan, pesta Mugiwara memberikan kesempatan bagi keduanya untuk 'bicara'. LawxRobin. Birthday fic buat Rexyrajak.
1. More Than Words

**Rating:** T

**Ringkasan:** Untuk saat ini, Robin berada di bawah lindungan pasukan revolusioner Monkey D. Dragon. Jauh dari kejaran pemerintah ataupun _bounty_ _hunter_. Hanya seorang saja yang mengingatkannya pada kehidupan bajak laut yang sedang dia tinggalkan.

**Disclaimer:** Hanya Odacchi-lah yang punya hak cipta dan hak milik atas One Piece.

**A/N:** Aku baca fic punya Zorbin-san yang pairingnya Robin dan T. Law. Dan pengen ikutan bikin ^-^. Secara mereka berdua juga tipe cool, kayaknya aku nggak dapat kesulitan di sini. Tapi kalau kalian pikir ada yang OOC silahkan bilang sama Quint. Selain itu, aku ucapkan selamat membaca!

**More Than Words **

Robin berjalan di sepanjang jalan di samping hamparan rumput yang luas, kedua tangannya membawa belanjaan bahan makanan yang baru dia beli dari desa sebelah. Dan bibirnya tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum. Dia memang sendiri, tapi Robin tidak pernah merasa kesepian lagi, tidak setelah dia tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan dalam dua tahun ini. Dia akan berlatih supaya lebih kuat lagi, jadi dia tidak akan menjadi beban untuk yang lain. Karena dia tidak pernah ingin merepotkan teman-temannya lagi. Selepas dari peristiwa Enies Lobby dengan CP9, katakanlah hidupnya jauh lebih tenang.

Robin menoleh ke belakangnya, ada sekitar belasan bebek yang mengikutinya berjalan semenjak tadi. Bebek itu kecil, bukan jenis bebek yang ada di Alabasta. Satu induk yang diikuti anak-anaknya, mereka mengikutinya satu per satu dan membentuk barisan yang agak menggelikan. Tapi Robin suka bebek-bebek ini. Mereka akan mengikutinya pulang ke rumahnya, rumah yang disediakan pasukan revolusioner untuknya, untuk dua tahun mendatang. Dan bebek itu baru akan pergi setelah dia memberikan makanan. Sungguh makhluk yang lucu.

Robin menghirup udara yang segar, sudah lama dia tidak merasa segembira ini saat sendirian. Dan sudah lama juga dia tidak merasa sedamai ini karena bisa menjalani hidupnya sendiri, sebagai orang biasa, bukan buronan, bukan juga bajak laut. Dan karena memang begini keadaannya setiap hari, seakan dua puluh tahun yang dia lewati selama ini terasa seperti mimpi saja. Mimpi buruk yang telah lama terlupakan.

Dan kalaupun ada yang mengingatkannya pada kehidupan bajak lautnya, itu adalah satu orang. Robin biasa melihatnya tidur dan bersandar di bawah sebatang pohon yang rindang, pohon yang akan dia lihat sebentar lagi di ujung jalan.

Bisa dikatakan orang itu sungguh tidak terduga, dan Robin tidak mengira akan melihatnya di tempat seperti ini, di pulau yang begitu tenang. Rasanya tidak sesuai dengan pembawaannya yang begitu tidak beraturan. Dan ini membuat kadang membuat Robin bertanya-tanya: sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan seorang supernova di sini? Seorang Trafalgar Law yang terkenal di tempat ini? Di pulau musim semi?

Mungkin akan Robin tanyakan kalau nanti dia bertemu, sekalian dengan keadaan dunia luar. Berada di tempat ini terkadang begitu menghanyutkannya untuk mengabaikan keadaan di luar, meski sebenarnya dia bisa saja bertanya pada pasukan revolusioner yang mengakomodasinya. Tapi untuknya kalau bukan karena ayah dari sang kapten, Monkey D. Dragon sendiri, tidak begitu banyak orang yang dia percaya di sana. Robin tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan mereka. Dan dia kira mereka juga sama, mereka tidak akan merasa nyaman dengan keberadaannya. Terlepas dari riwayat hidupnya yang telah bergabung sebagai kru dari sekian banyak bajak laut, bekerja di bawah mantan shicibukai Crocodile, dan terakhir menjadi anggota bajak laut Topi Jerami. Tidak, Robin lebih suka tidak mengusik mereka. Lagipula urusan pasukan revolusioner itu tidak ada kaitannya dengannya. Tidak selama urusannya di sini hanya bersembunyi dari pemerintah. Dan bersembunyi di salah satu pulau yang begitu damai ini, pulau yang telah di kuasai pasukan revolusiner dan secara otomatis berada di bawah lindungan mereka. Robin merasa dirinya cukup aman.

Senyumnya merekah lagi, dia bisa melihat pohon itu dari kejauhan. Biasanya dia bisa mengenali Law dari nodachinya yang selalu dia bawa kemanapun. Lebih dekat lagi, dia akan bisa melihat topi bulu khas North Blue yang dia pakai. Dan akhirnya Robin akan melihat wajahnya yang tenang, tertidur di bawah bayangan pohon.

Tapi Robin tidak melihatnya. Trafalgar Law tidak ada di sana. Senyum itu memudar, Robin berjalan mendekati pohon itu, dia meletakkan belanjaannya di rerumputan dan memeriksa batangnya yang kokoh. Matanya memandang rumput yang tumbuh di sekitarnya. Rumput-rumput itu tumbuh tegak, tidak ada bekas terinjak, ataupun tertindih dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Law tidak ada di sini, dia tidak datang. Rasa kekecewaannya datang kemudian. Dia duduk di bawah pohon, mengatur topi jeraminya untuk menghalangi sinar matahari yang masih menerobos dedaunan, dan memandang sekitarnya.

Dari tempatnya sekarang, dia bisa melihat ujung jalan yang baru dilaluinya, juga ujung jalan yang harus dia tempuh untuk pulang ke rumah. Tapi jalan itu kosong sekali, selain fakta kalau ada bebek-bebek yang berbaris mengikutinya. Bebek itu mulai mengerumuninya, memenuhi sekitar pohon itu dengan anak-anak bebek. Dan Robin melihat mereka masih rapi dalam barisannya. Dia tertawa kecil, mengeluarkan baguette dari kantong belanjaannya. Dia mencubit roti itu kecil-kecil dan menebarkannya di antara bebek-bebek itu, yang segera berebutan, mengikuti insting mereka untuk mendapatkan makanan.

"Kau ini pemurah sekali, ya?"

Deg! Sebuah suara datang dari...atasnya?

Robin memandang ke atas, apa yang dia cari selama ini ada di sana. Bersandar di dahan yang cukup besar dan menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantalan. Trafalgar Law sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana, tuan Law?" Robin memanggil. Senyumnya merekah lagi di bibirnya. Jadi sejak tadi dia sudah ada di sana? Mengapa dia tidak menyadarinya sedetikpun?

Law menghela napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya perlahan. "Di bawah panas sekali, dan di atas lumayan menyenangkan."

Robin mengerutkan dahinya. Apa benar di atas semenyenangkan itu?

"Jadi tadi kau kecewa karena aku tidak ada?" dia bertanya, menggoda.

"Aku kecewa." kata Robin jujur. "Kupikir kau sudah berangkat tanpa berpamitan padaku."

"Berangkat apa?" tanyanya. Dia memandang Robin. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak buru-buru. New World saat ini sedang kacau karena supernova lain sedang berangkat ke sana."

Robin mengangkat bahu, jawaban itu lagi: dia tidak buru-buru. Tapi sampai kapan dia akan tinggal? Tidak mungkin Law akan tinggal selama dua tahun. Dia pasti sudah gila jika berencana begitu. Robin menyandarkan tubuhnya lagi: memberi makan bebek.

"Hei, kau tidak ingin bertanya apapun padaku?" Law bertanya dari atas, sepertinya laki-laki itu tidak ingin turun.

"Aku akan mendengar apapun yang kau katakan. Jadi ceritakan saja yang kau ketahui."

Law tertawa kecil. "Kau ini." Dia menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak punya apapun untuk diceritakan, kau sudah mendengar semuanya dariku: perang di Marine Ford, Sengoku dan Garp mundur dari jabatannya, pindahnya Marine HQ ke seberang redline, dan perebutan kekuasaan teritori Whitebeard. Kau saja yang bertanya."

Robin menghela napas sesaat. Berita dari luar yang dia dengar dari Law itu terdengar sangat tidak masuk akal di sini. Dunia sedang berguncang karena keseimbangannya yang terganggu, tapi di sini... seakan semua itu hanya mimpi.

"Kalau begitu katakan apa yang ingin aku dengar." Robin tersenyum. Dia sudah selesai membagikan baguette-nya. Baguettenya sekarang tinggal satu, tapi itu akan cukup untuk dua hari lagi. Hari ketiga dia akan pergi ke desa sebelah lagi dan menemukan Law di sini. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Dan sudah berapa lama hal ini berlangsung? Robin susah mengetahui pergantian waktu di tempat ini.

"Baiklah. Nona Robin, kau ini berbeda dengan wanita manapun yang pernah aku temui selama ini. Kau istimewa."

Robin mengerutkan dahi, dia melongok ke atas. "Apa benar kalau itu yang ingin aku dengar?"

Law mengangkat bahu. "Biasanya perempuan suka mendengar pujian begitu. Baiklah kau berbeda. Apa yang ingin kau dengar?"

Robin hanya memandang laki-laki itu, Law berada sekitar 4 meter di atasnya. Tapi dia bisa melihat laki-laki itu dengan baik. Matanya, senyum ironinya, telinganya yang bertindik...

Robin baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi...

"Stop, aku tahu apa yang ingin kau dengar." Law mencegahnya. Dia bangkit dari tempatnya dan merayap turun. "Kau ingin aku turun bersamamu kan?"

Robin tersenyum melihatnya menghindari ranting dan dahan. Law akan tiba di tempatnya sebentar lagi. Tapi dia punya rencana lain.

"Sepertinya kau salah memahamiku, tuan Law." Robin menumbuhkan tangannya di sepanjang dahan. Dan tepat saat Law sampai di tempatnya berdiri, dia menarik dirinya ke atas. "Aku ingin kau bilang 'Kau boleh menemaniku di atas'. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak mengerti." Robin tersenyum melihat Law yang sudah sampai di bawah, rasanya bergantian dengan tempatnya tadi.

"Kau ini." Law mendengus pelan. Dia memandang Robin yang duduk di tempatnya bersandar tadi.

"Nona Robin, mengenakan rok untuk memanjat pohon itu bukan ide yang bagus, jadi kupikir lebih baik kalau aku turun saja da..." sebuah tangan tumbuh di bahu Law dan menutup mulut Law sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Fufufufu...kau terlalu banyak bicara. Sudah, naik saja lagi ke sini. Atau kau mau aku membantumu?" Robin menawarkan, menumbuhkan beberapa tangan ekstra untuk menarik Law.

"Tidak, aku tadi naik ke atas sendiri. Aku bisa melakukannya lagi." Law meraih beberapa dahan dan memanjat, anehnya dengan kecepatan yang mengherankan. Dia sampai di tempat Robin dan menekan gadis itu ke dahan yang lebih besar.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah. Apa yang ingin kau dengar dariku?"

"Fufufufu...haruskah aku mengatakannya? Bukankah kau yang ingin menebak?"

Law memandang mata Robin sejenak, melihat ke dalam mata biru jernih itu. Seperti menggali informasi dari kemisteriusan sikap perempuan di depannya. Law tertawa pelan.

"Kau ingin aku menebak?" Dia bertanya lagi.

"Ya."

Law mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik ke telinga Robin. Membuatnya geli mendengar suara yang begitu dekat. "Kurasa kau sudah cukup mendengar kata-kata. Kau tidak memerlukan mereka lagi karena kau mulai tidak perduli."

Senyum Robin memudar, bukan karena di tidak suka dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Law tahu benar apa yang dia pikirkan. Selama ini hidupnya penuh dengan kata-kata. Kata bohong, kata pengkhianatan, dan kata luka. Tanpa sadar, dia sudah muak mendengarnya. Dan laki-laki ini menyadarinya.

Law memandang Robin lagi, dengan mata abu-abu gelapnya yang begitu dalam. Seperti menikmati efek kata-katanya. Robin balas memandangnya.

"Katakan kalau aku salah." kata Law, nyaris seperti bisikan.

"Tidak, kau benar. Aku sudah muak dengan kata-kata. Kata tidak ada artinya." Robin menunduk, dia memandang bebek-bebek ayng masih ada di bawah mereka. Bebek itu sepertinya tidak sabar, mereka mulai menyerang barang belanjaan Robin yang lain. Tapi Robin sedang tidak ingin peduli.

Law menyentuh pipi Robin, mengarahkan wajah gadis di depannya untuk melihatnya.

"Kurasa ini akan lebih dari sekedar kata-kata." Law mendekatkan wajahnya lagi, bukan untuk membisikkan kata-kata lagi. Bibir mereka bertemu, lembut menyapu satu yang lain. Saling menekan.

Robin tidak pernah menyadarinya, betapa dia menginginkan hal ini terjadi. Rasanya sudah begitu lama dia menunggu. Menunggu seseorang yang tepat, waktu yang tepat, tempat yang tepat... tapi dia tidak pernah membayangkannya begini. Dengan seseorang seperti Law, dalam masa _break-_nya sebagai bajak laut, di dahan pohon tepat di atas bebek-bebek yang ribut menyerang barang belanjaannya. Robin jadi ingin tertawa.

"Ada apa?" tanya Law, heran melihat Robin tertawa. Apakah yang mereka lakukan barusan itu adalah hal untuk yang ditertawakan? Dia mengamati Robin yang sedang tersenyum.

"Bebek." katanya ambigu.

"Bebek?" Law mengulangi. Dia tidak mengerti, meski sebagian dirinya paham tentang gadis di depannya, terkadang gadis ini juga begitu misterius dan membuatnya bingung.

"Kita berciuman di atas bebek-bebek yang menyerang belanjaanku." katanya.

"Tapi lupakan saja." tambahnya lagi, melihat Law yang memandangnya dengan bingung. Dia memegang tangan Law yang penuh tato, melihat inisial DEATH di sana. _Surgeon of Death_, dia membatin. "Kau benar, itu lebih dari sekedar kata-kata."

"Kalau begitu kurasa tidak apa-apa." jawab Law, tersenyum.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa?"

Bibir Law mengembangkan senyuman. "Kita lakukan lagi. Sekali lagi."

**Yay! Reviewlah...**

**Sebuah pairing yang jarang (lagi), dan lagi dengan chara yang cool. Semoga nggak terlalu OOC, tapi kalau iya tinggal bilang aja :D. Sedang eksperimen misahin Zoro sama Robin (tapi aku lebih suka mereka barengan) Dan aku masih pengen bikin fic yang main chara-nya lebih aneh lagi. Mungkin Donquixote Doflamingo (namanya susah banget sih) dan Crocodile? Dan kemungkinan Robin akan terlibat (lagi?) Hai...hai... tapi aku masih het kok, nggak ada niat bikin yaoi sama sekali dan apapun ber-rating M. Jadi tenang aja, aku masih ingat umur kok (maksudnya?) XD .**


	2. Be My Guest

**Rate** : T+

**Summary** : Chap2 Update! Setelah Law harus meninggalkan Robin di pulau pasukan revolusioner dua tahun lalu, mereka kembali bertemu di Punk Hazard. Dan setelah masalah Caesar terselesaikan, pesta Mugiwara memberikan kesempatan bagi keduanya untuk 'bicara'. LawxRobin. Birthday fic buat Rexy.

**Disclaimer** : One Piece © Eichiro Oda. _Plot is mine, don't take out without credit. _

.

.

**Be My Guest **

.

Law menghela napas melihat kru Topi Jerami yang bisa-bisanya mengadakan perayaan di tengah situasi yang kurang tepat. Mereka memang baru saja selamat dari gas beracun Shinokuni yang membatukan apapun yang dilaluinya, berhasil mempertahankan Caesar Clown untuk tidak melarikan diri, juga menahan Baby 5 dan Buffalo yang dikirim Joker untuk membawa Caesar Clown kembali. Tapi tetap saja... menurutnya langkah terbaik yang harus mereka lakukan adalah secepatnya menuju tempat yang dia tuju. Dengan begitu semuanya akan berjalan sesuai rencananya semula. Tapi sepertinya kru Topi Jerami tidak bisa ditawar dalam hal pesta, apa boleh buat? Jika kapten kapalnya adalah Mugiwara Luffy, sepertinya tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain mengikuti keinginan anak laki-laki itu untuk berpesta.

Laki-laki pemilik kekuatan _Ope-ope no mi_ itu bersandar di kapal milik Topi Jerami, memandang kru kapal yang tengah menikmati pesta. Kapten kapal Topi Jerami yang terlihat bersenang-senang dengan krunya yang tidak umum: satu laki-laki dengan hidung panjang, satunya tanuki, manusia setengah robot yang bisa mengubah-ubah bentuk rambutnya, dan yang terakhir adalah manusia rangka berambut afro; _firstmate_ yang tengah melakukan adu minum dengan navigator berambut oranye; koki pirang yang benar-benar sibuk menyediakan makanan untuk orang-orang yang kelaparan, dan kemudian...

_Di mana perempuan arkeolog itu? _

Law menyapu pandangannya ke sekeliling kapal, mencari sosok wanita tinggi berambut hitam di antara orang-orang. Dia masih tidak menemukannya.

"Kau mencariku, tuan Law?" Sebuah suara dari samping Law membuat laki-laki itu menoleh. Robin, pemilik suara itu, tersenyum melihat Law memandangnya dengan...

"Tidak perlu memandangku seperti itu. Atau aku berubah menjadi sangat cantik bagimu, sampai kau kehilangan kata-kata?"

Robin sudah mengganti pakaian yang dia kenakan di Punk Hazard. Setelah bertempur dan terus berlari dari Shinokuni di pulau yang sangat bertolak belakang suhunya itu, dia memutuskan untuk mandi dan membersihkan dirinya sementara yang lain tengah berpesta.

Law mengulum senyum. "Kau berubah, jauh dari terakhir kali aku melihatmu."

"Dan kapankah 'terakhir kali' itu?" Robin berjalan mendekati Law, ikut bersandar di samping laki-laki itu. "Itu benar-benar sudah lama..."

Law tidak menjawab, dia masih memandang Robin dengan senyumannya, teringat...

.

"_Jadi kau akan pergi?" tanya Robin pada laki-laki yang tengah duduk di dapurnya. Rumah itu, tempat yang sekarang ditinggalinya, adalah akomodasi yang diberikan pasukan revolusioner yang menjadi pelindungnya untuk sementara. Sebuah rumah yang ada di pulau musim semi New World, pulau yang apabila dibandingkan dengan pulau-pulau lainnya di New World, bisa dibilang sangat aman dan menyenangkan. Mungkin itulah mengapa pasukan revolusioner memilih tempat itu sebagai base mereka. Dan laki-laki ini, laki-laki yang sering kali bertamu ke tempatnya adalah salah seorang dari Supernova, laki-laki yang tidak pernah terduga, Trafalgar Law. Saat Law menemukannya tinggal di pulau ini, dia sering berkunjung hanya untuk memberitahunya perkembangan-perkembangan yang tengah terjadi di Greenline, terutama karena koran yang dibawakan burung pos jelas tidak mungkin mengungkapkan hal yang sebenarnya. Koran-koran manapun berada di bawah pengawasan marine, karena itu mereka tidak mungkin memberitakan hal yang kontroversial, terutama setelah perang di Marineford. _

_Mengapa Law melakukan hal itu? Repot-repot mengunjungi seorang kru dari kapten kapal yang nanti akan menjadi rivalnya memperebutkan gelar Raja Bajak Laut, membawakan kabar yang tengah terjadi di Green Line, dan bersikap baik sebagai seorang tamu seorang lindungan pasukan revolusioner? _

'_Karena kau dan aku tidak berbahaya untuk satu sama lain, juga tidak ada alasan bagi kita untuk membahayakan satu sama lain. Kita akan bersikap baik dan membantu satu sama lainnya dalam masa-masa seperti ini. Memang, bagaimana menurutmu?'_

_Kira-kira jawaban seperti itulah yang diberikan Law dua tahun lalu, jawaban yang membuatnya geli. Karena saat itu Law menyebut Robin dan dirinya sebagai 'kita'. Dan semenjak itu pula hubungan mereka berubah. _

"_Aku punya sebuah rencana yang beresiko dan penuh spekulasi. Aku terus memikirkannya akhir-akhir ini." Laki-laki itu menjawab dengan sedikit menerawang, dia menghirup kopi yang disuguhkan Robin, lalu memandang perempuan yang sedang bersandar pada lemari es. "Tapi rencana ini membuatku harus mengorbankan banyak hal." _

"_Dan kau masih ingin melakukannya?" Robin bertanya, memandang laki-laki yang terlihat tengah berada dalam dilema. _

"_Kurasa aku ingin mencobanya, kita tidak akan pernah tahu sebelum mencoba." Dia tersenyum ironis. "Tapi aku tidak suka dengan pengorbanannya. Sangat besar." _

"_For greater good." kata Robin pelan. Dia berjalan mendekati law, menarik kursi yang ada di samping laki-laki itu. "Seorang kapten harus mampu melakukan hal itu." _

"_Tapi itu akan melibatkanmu juga." _

"_Aku?" Robin memandang Law dengan pandangan bertanya. "Bagaimana aku akan terlibat?" _

_Law terlihat tidak yakin, lalu menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak akan bisa berkunjung lagi. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi." _

"_Itu pengorbanan besarnya?" _

_Laki-laki itu tertawa. "Salah satunya. Bagaimana menurutmu?" _

_Robin terdiam sebentar, berpikir. Dirinya, dan seorang Supernova... dia tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya. Semuanya berjalan begitu saja, mengalir tanpa dia menyadarinya. Sekarang, karena Law menanyakan hal itu... _

"_Akan menjadi satu kehilangan besar untukku juga." _

_Law meraih tangan Robin menggenggam tangan yang halus itu dengan kedua tangannya, dia memandang tangan itu ketika bicara. "Aku akan menemuimu lagi." Dia memandang mata Robin dan tersenyum. "Atau aku tidak akan bisa melakukan ini sama sekali. Aku tahu kalau aku memang akan bertemu denganmu lagi." _

_Robin mengerutkan dahinya. Dia menyadari sesuatu dari apa yang Law katakan barusan, laki-laki itu sepertinya telah memutuskan hal itu sebelumnya. Dia memang akan menjalankan rencananya, dan kedatangan laki-laki itu ke rumahnya saat ini... _

"_Apa ini perpisahan?" Robin memandang mata abu-abu yang nyaris keperakan itu. Keraguan yang tadinya terlihat di wajah laki-laki itu telah menghilang, sekarang matanya memancarkan keyakinan dan keteguhan hati. Itu adalah sinar yang sering dia lihat dari mata kru Mugiwara, sinar yang tidak akan berubah dan goyah oleh apapun. Karena itu dia tahu, apapun katanya tidak akan mengubah pendirian Law. _

"_Sayangnya begitu." _

_Robin menarik tangannya yang ada dalam genggaman Law, membuat laki-laki di depannya terkejut selama sedetik. Karena detik berikutnya tangan itu segera menyentuh wajah Law, diikuti dengan wajahnya, dan bibir mereka. Law meraih pinggang Robin dan memeluknya, menghilangkan jarak mereka berdua. _

"_Ciuman perpisahan?" tanya Law di sela ciuman mereka. Robin tersenyum. Dia memang selalu menyukai ciumannya dengan Law, sejak pertama kali melakukannya di atas pohon dengan bebek-bebek yang menyerang belanjaannya, beberapa bulan lalu, membuatnya selalu menginginkan hal itu setiap kali mereka bertemu, saat Law mengunjunginya. Dan jika ini adalah yang terakhir, maka dia akan membuatnya menjadi sesuatu yang tidak akan dia lupakan. _

"_Bukan cuma itu Law, aku menginginkan hal yang lain." _

.

Robin tersenyum, "Apa aku membuatku goyah sekarang? Setelah pada akhirnya kita bertemu?"

Law mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, yang jelas aku senang bertemu denganmu lagi. Ini bahkan lebih cepat dari yang aku duga."

"Hal yang baik?"

"Sangat baik."

Law memandang Robin lagi, kali ini dari dekat, dia berbisik di telinga Robin, "Kau merindukan aku?"

Robin tertawa pelan. "Hampir setiap malam." katanya. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Laki-laki itu berbisik lagi, "Jauh lebih parah, aku sangat kesepian."

Robin mengangkat kedua alisnya, memahami kata-kata Law. Dia memandang Law dengan sedikit sedih. "Bagaimana dengan kru kapalmu? Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?"

Law mengembangkan senyuman tipis. "Jean Hart akan mengurusnya, aku mempercayakan semua orang padanya. Sampai aku kembali."

"Sampai kau kembali." ulang Robin. Dia menimbang sesuatu sebentar, kemudian memutuskan untuk bertanya. Dia teringat dengan beruang berbicara yang selalu ada bersama Law. Sudah lama sekali sejak dia melihat beruang itu juga, dan Law tidak pernah membawanya serta saat dia mengunjunginya dua tahun lalu. "Bagaimana dengan Bepo?"

"Bepo?" Law mengerutkan dahi, "Aku senang kau teringat padanya, aku merindukannya juga."

"Aku tidak mengatakan aku merindukannya." Robin menggeleng dengan geli, "aku menanyakan kabarnya."

Law mengangkat bahu. "Ada bersama Jean Hart, tapi aku membebaskannya untuk pergi. Aku tidak tahu apa dia masih di sana atau tidak."

"Kurasa dia akan menunggumu, bersama yang lain. Sama sepertiku."

"Begitukah?"

Robin mengangguk. Pandangan mereka bertemu lagi. Tangan Law sudah setengah jalan menyentuh wajah Robin, kemudian suara itu terdengar: suara Luffy. Kapten kapal Mugiwara itu berteriak agar dia bisa mendengarnya.

"Oiii! Toreo, Robin?! Kalian tidak menikmati pestanya?!" Luffy, dengan mulut yang hampir penuh daging, namun anehnya masih bisa bicara, bertanya dengan kedua tangan yang juga memegang daging yang sudah tidak utuh lagi.

Law melihat pemandangan di depannya dan tertawa. "Aku menikmati pestanya, teruskan saja!"

"Shishishishi... pasti! Kita berpesta sampai semua orang kenyang!" Luffy tertawa senang, kembali pada teman-teman ajaib(?)nya yang masing-masing merupakan keanehan seorang manusia, dan hewan (karena Chopper bukan manusia). Law tertawa pelan, lalu kembali mengarahkan perhatiannya pada Robin. Kali ini dia tidak berbisik lagi saat bicara. "Apa menurutmu mereka akan kehilangan kalau aku meminjam arkeologis mereka sebentar?"

Robin memandang Law dengan alis terangkat. "Law, kau tidak bermaksud untuk...?" Robin menghentikan kalimatnya, tidak yakin untuk melanjutkan.

"Untuk?" Law mengulangi kata terakhir Robin, menggoda perempuan di depannya dengan sinar mata nakal. Pipi Robin merona.

Law mencium pipi Robin dengan cepat. "Itu adalah appetizernya. Main coursenya..."

Laki-laki itu berjalan menjauh, dan berhenti sebelum memasuki salah satu kabin Sunny. Dia berbalik, memandang Robin. "Kau yang menentukan."

Robin hanya memandang Law selama beberapa detik, kemudian senyuman itu muncul di bibirnya. Dia berjalan mendekati Law yang menunggunya di pintu. Sesaat sebelum melewati laki-laki itu, dia berkata. "Kalau begitu, Tuan Law, be my guest."

.

.

_Benarkah aku memberikan fic semacam ini buat orang yang berulangtahun? Orang macam apa quinte ini -_-; uhm... Rexy, gomenna... Aku baru terpikir buat update chap ini karena ada reader yang menyadari kalau fic ini belum ada 'complete'-nya, aku aja nggak sadar. Fic ini dibuat di ambang –ambang hiatus. *Hiatus lagi? O.o; * Kali ini hanya untuk sementara, seminggu dua minggu mungkin? Karena akhir-akhir ini kebanyakan nulis, aku ada rasa neg. Mungkin memang seharusnya diistirahatkan dulu. Oh ya, ini bukan berarti aku memisahkan Z/R. Tidaaaak, aku masih ship mereka berdua kok :D Pair Ini cuma variasi, setuju? _

_Bagaimanapun yang terjadi, readers? Review please? _


End file.
